Ichiru uchiha
Ichiru uchiha (name written in Japanese, Romaji name)''is a shinobi of Konohagakure Uchiha Clan and it's next head Background Ichiru is the only child of itachi uchiha and hear to the uchiha clan , he was born after the Death of his father while his mother die doing child birth Personality As a child ichiru was portrayed to be like his father calm and Insightful showing maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation he lived at a distance odserving indviduals and ideas with out getting close to them. However According to Kotomi his personality takes more of his mom's Kind ,out going ,and gentle as while as playful this shows when he calls his cousins by there nicknames Sarada Squrt ,kiku blondie and Hanami panda , but act like sasuke when mad unfriendly and unsmiling and bases on the suspicion of "scary" and "looking like a uchiha" Appearance Ichiru Bears a strong Appearance to his father Itachi with jet black hair though his eyes are the shade of sliver like his mom's Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Sharingan = Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * The name ichiru mean's A Ray of hope * his simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(to his Aunty about his father)-"Aunty who was my papa". * (to Boruto)-"you have you're father Boruto, I dont know mine's hell i dont even know who my mother was cherish both you're mother and father. I had tould sarada and Eiko the same thing." * (to his cousins)-"see ya Squrts". * (to himself)-"Big Bro huh" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT